


Here Comes the Lightning, Here Comes the Flood

by ValkyrieGalaxy



Series: Storm Watch [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Here we go (I say as everything around me is on fire), I will add more info as I go along, I'm messing around with family trees, I'm not sure if she counts tho, Multi, My First Fanfic, My sister is kind of my beta reader, OCs are gonna shake things up, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prepare for a butt-load of original characters, Queue me internally screaming, So why not write a Naruto AU?, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, but be prepared for mess ups, hopefully this makes sense, i just need to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGalaxy/pseuds/ValkyrieGalaxy
Summary: Raisui wants to believe she is a force of nature.





	1. Breeze

The day dawned cool and crisp, something quite common in the late springs and early summers in Fire Country. Shopkeepers opened their doors while the morning still held the usual chill, and people rose to begin breakfast before going about their day.

Hiromi and Akemi Senju had started their day far earlier, before the sun had even broke above the horizon, as Hiromi went into labor. By now, several hours had passed, making the morning well underway, yet still fresh, as Hiromi cried out, working diligently to welcome the newest member of their family into the world. Meanwhile, just outside the room, Akemi paced back and forth, worrying profusely, like the mother hen he was (despite being the father in this situation). His pacing and irritating worrying was abruptly cut short as Hiromi let out a final cry followed by wailing from their daughter, signalling her arrival into the big wide world, leaving everyone heaving a sigh of relief as the little girl used her tiny lungs to cry out loud big cries (which would later on surprise everyone the volume in which she could wield).

The door to the room slid open, revealing a midwife beckoning to the new father to come see his wife and newborn. She did not have to wait long, as the man already breezed past her like a whirlwind, and would she have been any less gracious, she would have snapped at him for being pushed aside in his hurry. But she understood, having dealt with excited husbands before.

Greeted with a site that moved Akemi to tears, there lay his beautiful wife, sweaty and obviously tired, having not got much sleep along with those long hours of labor, and the object of all their love and hard work. Wrapped snugly in a blanket held tightly to her mother’s chest, Raisui lay, her eyes screwed shut as she yawned, revealing her tiny baby tongue for all to see. Neither parent found they could look away from their little miracle, several years worth of love and labor in order just to see her exist, was finally here and making herself known.

“She’s beautiful, is she not?” Hiromi whispered in awe, finally looking up to her husband, a smile lighting up her face. “She has my father’s hair coloring.”

Indeed Raisui did, her tuft hair dark like Hashirama’s, soft like her late cousin Nawaki’s, rich and woodsy, like the trees that surrounded the village.

The new parents spent the next moments greeting and taking turns holding their daughter, before exhaustion overcame mother and daughter both.

“I love you,” Akemi declared as he gave his wife a kiss. “Rest up, I will see you both later.”

Hiromi hummed, eyes feeling heavy as she continuously drifted off to sleep. “Tell Minato and Hiruzen hello.”

His agreement as he left the room was the last thing she was aware of as she drifted off.

****

Small feet could be heard slapping down hard on the ground, as little Raisui raced down the hallway of the apartment. It was not everyday that she got to go outside to play, with being so young and her parents usually so busy, she had yet to gain such independence. But for now, she did not mind as long the pleasure of going outside with Mama and Dada was still something she could enjoy.

Today so happened to be one of those warm spring days when Mama and Dada were free.

“Raisui, no running in the halls!” came the grouchy voice of the landlady. The usual grumble would spark little Raisui to imagine that Miss Landlady originated as a bridge goblin of some sort before she decided to run the apartments.

According to Mama and Dada, you should not say that out loud.

So Raisui remembered her manners. Slowing to a trot as she arrived home, and, quietly, entered through the front door to remind her parents of the cause of her excitement. The almost 3 year old only seemed to draw a laugh from them as they gently reprimanded her for her impatience.

Thankfully, she did not have to wait much longer, something that would surely send her into a tantrum, before the trio left home to walk along the sidewalk to the park.

It did not take long to get there. Four other people occupied the empty park, something Raisui paid no mind to as she jogged over to the slides, her favorite place, to begin her fun. Climbing to the top took hardly any time, neither did it take long for Princess Raisui’s subjects to appear when she called.

Good thing they had come when they did! Now they could serve the hot chocolate and discuss the kingdom’s problems.

“Shisui hold on a second!”

...It looks like the plans for the ball with the Feudal Lord will have to wait.

The girl appeared from behind, marching up to him right after Itachi just barely finished his sentence. A small, pudgy finger pointing straight at him brought his full attention to emerald eyes as hard as diamonds.

“No!” her exclamation startled him, momentarily causing his Sharingan to surface, forever catching her scrunched up nose and pouty lips barely concealing childish rage.

It took Shisui a few seconds to respond as he got over his shock. “No?”

A stomp of her right foot accompanied her reiteration of her previous statement. Her pointed finger remained targeted at him, though, only moving to point closer at him as she extended her arm further.

How could Shisui respond? He could not even tell what her problem with him was.

Next to him, Itachi shifted uncomfortably, most likely unsure of how to respond or if Sasuke was aware of his surroundings. “Shisui, we-”

Raisui shrieked again, cutting off Itachi’s sentence, and pulling an agitated grunt from Sasuke.

“You!” Once more her arms extended as far as it could go towards the target of her rage. “Cannot be Shi_sui_.”

“Why can I not be Shisui?” came the flustered reply.

“‘Cause I am Rai_sui_!” another stomp of her tiny foot accompanied her words, tears rising up to the edges of her eyelids. “You cannot have the _ sui_!”

_ Oh no. _

Shisui leaned down to Raisui’s height, hands upwards in a sign of surrender in hopes of stopping quivering lips and watery eyes from spilling over. “Well, Raisui, maybe we could share the... _ sui_?”

The attempt at compromise had the opposite effect that he was hoping for, once again bringing heat to his face, and heartbeat up to his ears, as Raisui let out a wail, drawing the attention of her parents(?) and Lady Mikoto. A look of panic was shot at Itachi, something he had usually been on the receiving end of, as all three adults made their way over.

“He cannot have the _ sui_!” his accuser cried again, face pinched as she sobbed, finally lowering her arm to turn to her parents. Next to him, Lady Mikoto placed a firm hand on his shoulder, mere inches from his rapidly beating heart.

(When he looked back on the incident, Shisui could have sworn his Aunt had been trying to hide her laughter, if her occasional shaking meant anything.)

“Raisui, his mama and dada named him Shisui, you cannot just change his name without their permission.”

“Then I’ll make them change it!”

“That is not how it works, sweetie, besides, he had his name before you got yours.”

Shisui tuned out, only hearing the occasional “You are going to have to share, Raisui,” as he turned his attention to the rest of his family.

Catching his eyes, Itachi offered him a strained smile, obviously feeling awkward with the whole situation. Shisui returned the gesture easily, his barings coming back to him amidst the chaos.

He should not have turned to look at Sasuke though. The kid’s face did all the talking for him, clearly expressing that he was Not Impressed™.

Shisui quickly looked away from Sasuke’s Pouty-Scowl, and towards Lady Mikoto, who looked at him warmly. Though faint concern lined her eyes like lace on one of his cousin’s pretty dresses, he smiled back at her, hoping to convey that the commotion did not bother him, as much as it bewildered him.

They all turned back to the scene in front of them just in time to watch Raisui’s father pick her up and turn to them. The still sniffling girl laid her head down on her Dada’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed with emotions.

“We apologize for any offense she may have caused,” Hiromi began, waving raised hands in surrender. “We do not know what overcame her.”

A smile split Shisui’s face wide as he rubbed the back of his head. “No need to worry ma’am. She just caught me off guard is all.”

Hiromi and Akemi exchanged a relieved glance. “She needs a nap anyhow, so we will be going.”

“It was good talking to you, Hiromi, Akemi,” Mikoto interjected at last. “Have a good nap, Raisui.”

Raisui grunted her response, too tuckered out to do anything else. As her father carried her home, Raisui watched the four gain distance behind them.

She could have sworn _ that boy _ winked at her.


	2. Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Raisui and Shisui get along? Well, if they can, this might just be the start of some new, great shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit over the place here, but I'm mostly trying to set some things in action.

Raisui did not understand what was so great about tea! It was bitter, bland, and not as good as hot chocolate, yet, Mama and Dada always seemed to like drinking the stuff. Even with other people! Mama and Dada were constantly having tea with people, like the Uchiha people, and they always asked Raisui if she wanted some. They even said that there were other kinds she could try.

Raisui would not fall for that again! No more tea for her, no thank you!

Though, Mama and Dada said she would probably learn to love the taste as she got older.

If that day comes, it will be when Raisui became a boring old granny! Perhaps there was a reason Mama and Dada told her not to grow up too fast.

Yet, despite her complaints, her parents saw fit to go over and have tea and talk boring stuff with the park lady and the lady’s frowny husband!

Today so happened to be one of those days where Mama and Dada were at the Uchiha’s having tea, and not wanting to participate, Raisui found herself having to stick with two of the boys from the park. So far, she liked Mr. Itachi the best, ‘cause he was nice to her, so nice, that she even invited him to be a royal ambassador from his kingdom. Raisui could care less for Sasuke, though, and Sasuke seemed to return the sentiment.

“My people would like to form a trade with your people,” Mr. Itachi politely informed her as the two of them sat across from each other on the porch. “We hear you have good orchards and fertile soil, a monthly supply of your harvests for a monthly supply of my kingdoms finest meats from our cattle seems like a good trade. What do you think, Princess?”

Raisui took a moment to ponder his offer, her lips puckering up and brows furrowing, before looking Mr. Itachi in the eye. “So I can have steak?”

Bewilderment overtook Itachi for a moment, the unexpected answer taking a few drawn out seconds to register before he could answer. “Of course, you can have all the steak you like.”

“Deal!”

“...Ok. So now to set up a time to trade with each other, would the beginning of each month work for you, Raisui?”

“That works Mr. It-”

“Can I trade too?” came an enthusiastic voice from behind Raisui, bringing forth an intense scowl (as intense as her baby face could make) to her face as she recognized the voice. Raisui would have been perfectly happy to have not run into _ him _ any time soon.

“No.”

“But Raisui! I could offer you m-”

“No.”

“Why not?” Shisui whined, gracelessly sitting down to her right, right next to her and Mr. Itachi.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Raisui closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. “I do not want to trade with you, Shi.”

Coughing, which quickly turned into laughter, brought her eyes back open and her attention to her… companion, who sat forward clutching his chest as he howled with laughter and clenched his eyes shut tight. If one cared to look past the trio, they would see a grouchy Sasuke glowering at Shisui, and by extension, Raisui, for being disruptive and wasting his brother’s time that could be better spent with him.

“So I am… I am…” he could not seem to get his words out as he wheezed with laughter, the hand clutching his shirt moving to steady himself on the shoulder of a very concerned Itachi. “She called me _ Shi_!”

Raisui fidgeted where she sat, shooting an unimpressed glare over at Mr. Itachi, hoping to convey how she felt about the boy sitting between them. His face kept moving kind of funny though, so she had a hard time knowing what to think when his lips kept twitching on his already pinched face, making him look just like his frowny dad.

Shisui pulled her attention from Itachi with a question directed at her. “So, if I am _ Shi_, would that make you _ Rai_?” his laughter was more subdued, but still present. Burning, childish rage filled Raisui from the bottoms of her feet to the top of her head at this… _ imbecile’s _ outrageous question. Already on her feet without her mind processing such actions, the small girl stalked forwards two steps to the source of her ire, only serving to further amuse him and Mr. Itachi both, who looked to be barely concealing his laughter - the traitor.

“I,” Raisui’s finger pointed at herself to further prove her point. “I am Rai_sui_! The _ sui _ is _ mine_!”

“Aw come on, I told you we could share!”

“You cannot have my _ sui_, Mama and Dada gave it to me!”

“My Mama and Dada gave me my _ sui _ too!”

“No, you cannot have it!” Tears hung to the edge of her eyes, pausing Shisui and Itachi as they watched her. Horror and sympathy struck them both, more so Itachi, as they surveyed the girl in front of them. As usual, Shisui intervened quickly and with practiced ease.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” his voice soothed her, his hands raised in surrender. “Or I will just have to use my chakra to stick you to the ceiling!”

A commotion from outside drew the adults attention, only for them to be greeted with the sight of Raisui on her knees, wailing, with hands covering her face as a horrified Itachi and cackling Shisui sat nearby.

*****

If a Hyuuga dared to use their eyes to see inside the Senju apartment, they would see two adults bustling about in preparation for a date, and a small girl curled up on the couch, chakra boiling with barely restrained rage. Most would then turn away from the sight, curious, but deciding that figuring everything out would be too much of a headache.

Raisui could care less about who saw her right now, in fact, the more who saw how miserable she was, the better! Then Mama and Dada would not leave her with Shi, Mr. Itachi, and Mr. Itachi’s brother, and to make everything worse, Mama and Dada were the ones who invited them over! To go over to their compound and to run into them every once in a while is one thing, but to tell them to come to their house… Raisui just could not wrap her little head around it. The three boys were due to show up in the next few minutes or so, each moment being lost as Raisui tried in vain to figure out a way to delay, or completely stop, the inevitable. Except, Mama and Dada were not having any of it, their date being far too important to them. Tears sprung to her eyes as her frustrations continued to mount.

Mama breezed into the living room just then, deftly maneuvering her way around the couch and to the front door, where she grabbed and threw on one of her nice, cozy shawls hanging up on the wall. For a moment Raisui’s sour mood fled her, amazed as she watched her beautiful Mama prepare to go out. Mama seemed to notice her staring, something Raisui would later on remember her parents told her not to do, and gave her a warm smile as she came over to address her daughter.

“You will be a good girl for the boys, right Raisui?” her voice held no room for argument. “I know you do not like them all that much, but they are good boys and I know they will take good care of you while we are gone.”

Raisui seemed to remember her reason for protest, lips puckering up as her mood soured again at her Mama’s words. Dada took that moment to join them, looking very handsome, so he could grab his shoes just as a knock sounded from the front door. Temporarily abandoning his shoes, Dada opened the door to the three Uchihas that Raisui really did not want inside her home.

“Good evening, boys!” Dada greeted cheerfully as he stepped aside to let them come in (and if Raisui could say anything about it, she would say Dada greeted them _ too _ happily.) The three boys stepped into the apartment. There Mr. Itachi bent down to take off his shoes, signalling for his brother to do so as well. 

“Thank you for having us Mr. Senju.” he said after he had straightened back up, nodding respectfully.

Dada laughed softly. “Please, no need for such formalities here. Make yourselves comfortable, and do not let Raisui intimidate you _ too _ much.” Discreetly, he gave the boys a wink, to which he got a mischievous wink back from Shisui.

“No worries, Mr. Akemi, Mrs. Hiromi,” Shisui brazenly announced, shoulders squared and back straightened, a hint of humor gleamed in his dark eyes. “Your daughter will be safe with us.”

All attention turned to the pouting girl as she kneeled on the couch, glaring with all her might with only her eyes on up visible from behind the back of the loveseat. This only served to further amuse Shisui, and exasperate her parents.

“Be good for the boys,” Dada ordered as he kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Your mom and I will be home around bedtime.”

It did not take much longer for them to get out the door, leaving the four kids staring at each other amidst an awkward atmosphere. Raisui stared intensely at the boys. The boys stared quietly back at Raisui.

With a grunt, Raisui flopped around to sit forward on the couch, breaking the tense silence and setting everyone back into motion. Shuffling could be heard, and a few moments later, Shisui flopped down next to the pouting girl. Her continuous dismay was shown by her crossed arms and scrunched up nose, as she once again found herself too close to the one person she could not stand.

From the corner of her eye, she took note of a lingering Mr. Itachi and his brother, who looked to be exploring their new surroundings.

“Psst!” the boy next to her had severely subdued his voice as he tried to get her attention, something that was quite unusual for the bubbly guy, causing her to immediately whirl around to face him. “I have an idea.”

“No.”

“Oh come on, just listen for a moment!” he paused to lower his voice again. “Please, can we call a truce?”

Raisui paused, relaxing her nose in her confusion. “What is a ‘truce’?”

“Hmm,” he began, tilting his head as he quickly tried to figure out how to explain it to her. “It is like, an agreement to stop fighting so we can work together, or just have some peace.”

He turned back to Raisui staring at him like he had grown an extra head, but slowly she nodded, uncrossing her arms as she straightened forward once again. “You have an idea, yeah?”

A large, mischievous grin split his face in half. Looking around to make sure no one was paying them attention, Shisui leaned down to whisper in Raisui’s ear. “Let’s prank Itachi and Sasuke.”

Shisui snickered in delight as a borderline evil grin came to rest on her face, the girl nodding eagerly. Without much further being said, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off the couch towards the kitchen.

“Do you have any water balloons?” he asked quietly. Raisui shrugged, watching him look through the cabinets and pulling out powdered sugar, corn syrup, milk, and food coloring powder, along with a bowl and some measuring… _ stuff_.

“What are we making?” she inquired as Shisui picked her up and placed her on one of the highchairs he had brought over to the counter. (She would forgive him for picking her up… for now.)

“Yeah, what are you guys making?” came a voice from behind. In the doorway to the kitchen stood Mr. Itachi, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Making frosting!” Shisui announced. “No worries cousin, we will clean everything up when we are done.”

“...Oh, ok then.” he murmured, deciding he really did not want to know, and turned away to go tend to Sasuke. As soon as their first target had left their sight, Shisui gave Raisui a wink and began to measure out 3 cups of powdered sugar into the main bowl, followed by one fourth of a cup of corn syrup, and one fourth cup of milk, which he let his little companion pour in.

“Is there any flavoring you want to put in?”

Tilting her head to stare at the ceiling, she tapped her chin as she pondered her choices. Raisui hummed in concentrated thought before replying. “I like the smell of spikenard oil, can we use that?”

Her answer had been unexpected, but Shisui welcomed it nonetheless. After getting directions to where the oil was at, Shisui made sure to return quickly and quietly with the small bottle in hand and proceeded to put 10 drops of pure spikenard oil in the bowl. As they stirred, they covered their noses so they would not gag from the intense scent in the bowl before them, and Shisui mentally berated himself as he realized he had used too much.

“Let’s hurry and get these colored.” Raisui nodded in agreement, and as soon as they had finished stirring, they divided the frosting amongst three smaller bowls where they liberally applied, and stirred in, pink, blue, and orange powder in each respective one.

“Now what?” came Raisui’s voice, muffled heavily under her shirt, as she looked to her companion.

“We were going to put them in water balloons, but I could not find any, so we will have to improvise.”

“How?”

“Uh… chakra?” he had grabbed the three bowls and turned to walk out of the kitchen, Raisui in tow with a large pout on her face at his lackluster answer. Their target came into view, back to them as he watched over his little brother. Shisui turned to Raisui and motioned for her to be silent, as he put the bowls down and began to channel chakra into the mix. Raisui stood amazed as he picked the… whole batch of frosting out of the bowl? A slight breeze picked up as he molded the chakra into a spherical shape.

“Hey Itachi!” he called out, causing the boy to whirl around.

Only to be hit directly in the face with a large glob of orange, spikenard frosting.

Raisui and Shisui burst into laughter as they reached for the other two bowls and began pelting Itachi with what remained. Sasuke watched wide eyed in the background before jumping to his feet with a hiss.

The moment ended as quick as it started as the duo lost all their icing, and now stood watching and waiting for Mr. Itachi to react.

Wiping the sickly smelling sweet from his eyes, Itachi turned to face his attackers, a small grin on his face as he wiped a little bit across Shisui and then Raisui's cheek. “You guys have to clean this up.”

Shisui laughed loudly. “I did say we would clean up when we were done, did I not?”

The reality of cleaning seemed to dawn on Raisui, who began to grumble in protest.

“Come on, Sasuke, I am going to need help cleaning up.” Mr. Itachi called to his seething little brother, taking his hand and leading him off to the bathroom. The fellow three year old made sure to glare extra hard at the two offenders as they passed by. Once the two brothers had disappeared down the hall, Shisui pulled his little partner in crime away to the cleaning closet, where they took out the supplies and returned to clean up the splattered frosting.

“We are going to have to figure out something else to do to Sasuke,” Shisui spoke softly, bending down to begin wiping up the floor. “We have no more frosting, and he could be expecting us to come after him next.”

Raisui hummed as she took a wipe to the nearby walls. During their little attack, they had not seemed to notice how big of a mess they had made, but now, having to clean it up, it seemed bigger than they even remembered making. But then again, they were not focused on the mess so much as getting their target.

“Can we do something if he goes to sleep?” Raisui asked after she and Shisui had finished cleaning their mess in the living room, and now stood cleaning the dishes they had dirtied. Shisui momentarily paused the bowl he had been scrubbing to look over at her, and for a moment, Raisui thought he looked a bit sad, but the look quickly passed over his face as he lit up at her suggestion.

“Do you by chance have any… makeup?” he snickered, as he finished cleaning his bowl.

“Mama and Dada got me a small makeup bag for my birthday!” giggles began to overtake her at all the possibilities running through her head.

Shisui nodded enthusiastically. “We’ll do that. But for now, we have to wait.” he placed a finger to his lips to drive home the need for secrecy, Raisui copied him with a nod before they turned their focus back to finishing the dishes. The sound of stomping turned their attention to the doorway, where Sasuke had marched to.

Pointing his finger at them, he growled. “You guys stained him!” A sheepish Mr. Itachi appeared behind him, indeed marked with orange, pink, and blue stains on his skin and clothes.

Shisui grinned wildly. “Sorry?”

“Ah, at least it is not permanent.”

“But Ita-”

“Relax Sasuke, it was all in good fun.” Mr. Itachi ruffled his brother’s hair, much to his continuously mounting ire. “Let’s play a card game when you guys are done. That way we can wind down a bit for the night.”

As the two brothers went to the living room to set up the game, the two Suis quickly finished washing and drying the last of their mess before joining them. Across the coffee table laid three stacks of four cards, while the rest laid in the middle of the table.

“Only three?” Shisui asked as he sat down opposite of Itachi.

“Sasuke does not wish to play.” From the couch, Sasuke grunted, arms crossed and brows furrowed. “I thought we could play Go Fish.”

Sitting on the right of Shisui and left of Mr. Itachi, Raisui picked up her cards and gave a quick look over the fruit themed cards. Mr. Itachi started off first.

“Raisui, do you have a ‘banana’ card?”

“Go fish.”

“Mr. Itachi, do you have a-”

“Wait, why is he _ Mr. _ Itachi?”

“Shh! Do you have a cherry card?”

“Here you go.”

Shisui rolled his eyes playfully, nudging Raisui in the arm.

“Shisui, do you have an apple card?”

“What! Uh… yeah. Here.”

The game went on for a while, with Mr. Itachi getting the most matches, and Raisui a close second. Poor Shisui could not get a break, though, and made sure to let his companions know how unfair he had it. His whining got cut short with a soft snore from Sasuke, who had fallen over to lay on his side on the couch. Mr. Itachi abandoned his cards on the table as he stood to look over and adjust his sleeping brother, before turning back to the other two.

“I am going to go to the bathroom and then get a cup of water.” he said as he excused himself.

This had been the exact moment Shisui and Raisui had been waiting for. As soon as Mr. Itachi had closed the door to the bathroom, Shisui gave Raisui a nod and a wink. The girl stood and made a dash for her room, where she grabbed a full pink bag before running back out to Shisui, who had turned Sasuke onto his back.

“Quickly, before Itachi comes back and sees us.” Shisui urged as he opened the bag and grabbed a few small, cheap eyeshadow colors and brushes. Raisui grabbed a bright pink lipstick and the two got to work, dramatically applying baby blue eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick that smelled like cherries. Sparkly, light pink blush got smothered on the boys cheeks to complete the look.

At that moment, they heard a flush and the sink water get turned on. A brief, panicked look got thrown at each other, as they quickly finished their masterpiece before shoving everything back in the bag and stowing it under the table as Mr. Itachi opened the door and came out. Giggling from his cousin and Raisui drew him back into the living room instead of the kitchen, where he was greeted with the sight of the two crouching before the loveseat housing a highly decorated Sasuke.

He sighed, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as the front door opened to Raisui’s parents having come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hiromi and Akemi leave, and worry the whole time about Raisui and the boys*  
*Gets home*  
"Wait? Are Raisui and Shisui... getting along?"  
Meanwhile, when the boys get home-  
Fugaku: What happened?! You smell like spikenard and cherries!  
Mikoto: *wheezing*  
Sasuke: *Foaming at the mouth, with rage*
> 
> Heh heh, hopefully this was alright.


End file.
